The Goodbye Song
The Star Season 2 Part 2 Season Finale And Episode 25 of Part 2 And 40 Of Season 2 Overall Episode Plot The episode starts with deekina in her new school thinking to her self and she sings a libne of see you again then u see deek sad talking to the undedogs and he sings the rest of the songwhiletalking to mr. marquina and he sings to and him and mackenzie argue and she says she wants to sing replay and mr marquina says hes gonna pick 5 names out of a hat for permorances this weekand he picks 5 and they sing replay then u see brittany and mackenzie arguing and mr marquina wants hem to leave he year of beter and then anasteshia and mr marquina are being really intimant and wants to tell everyone then u see mackenzie nihin and brittany sing the goodbye song then u see deekina calling rwg for song suggestions to audition for their show choir and she sings urning tables in her room then u see her auditionng for mrs bundarela and she gets in then the leader marilyn tells her she sucks and sings work bich saying shes soo better then u see mr marquina pick 5 random people to sing good times then 5 more sing one, and margret goes off to get drugs and runs into principal alyssa on the way back then mackenzie and nithin sing who you love to the club and then anasteshia breaks up with mr marquina and then u see her go to lhm and tells her about her and mr m and ask her some things and shes shoocked and is disgusted hen anasteshia calls someone then u see rwg and bob haundi ask her ou aand guian is supper angry but rwg says yes then u see promila woking out then u see juanita and julio and they start going out then u see maria ask mark out and he says to ask him over the summer and marketa pushes her out the door then u se anasteshia go to mr marquinas small house and hes crying and she rys to make him feel better and says shes done and says she likes lhm and she tells her and then she says no shes disgusted then u see anasteshia anasteshia sad walking down the halls then u see marilyn and mrs bundarela telling deekina she sucks then u see mr marquina say he wants all the new people to sing this year and they sing roar then the old people want to sing a song o and they sing team and mr marquina is still upset about deekina then u see deekina sing the last line at her school missing the underdogs then the school year ends and its the last day and mr marwuina says one last song before they leave and everyone sings always be together and so does deekina and season ends Songs Category:Star Category:Star Season 2 Part 2 Category:Star Season 2 Category:Season 2 Category:Episode Category:Season 2 part 2 episode Category:Season 2 episode Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Movie Length Episode Category:Important Episodes